lLuvia de abrilL
by ZhirruUrie
Summary: ya saben donde esta el pequeño pero alguien mas lo qiere rapatar, lograran evitarlo! leenlo pliz es el final.. VIII!
1. te soñe

Se asomaba por milésima vez a la gran ventana con semblante desesperado y ninguna noticia de nada, le desesperaba que lo tuvieran así esperando, no lo soportaba, cerró la ventana y se sentó en un pequeño sofá que estaba en su habitación.

"Hermione" dijo en un suspiro que solo el escucho, la extrañaba tenia que aceptarlo y no se había alejado de ella por que su padre lo había obligado, de hecho su padre ya había aceptado el hecho de que Draco aria lo que el quisiera con su vida, no contaba con haberlo educada tan bien que ahora el podía hacer su santa voluntad. Se había quedado dormido.

_te soñé y en tu rostro gentil y hasta pude ver tu sonrisa sutil quise ser como niño otra vez echando a correr bajo lluvia de abril y llegar empapado a tus brazos por sentir el calor maternal de tu abrazo_

Su mente había vuelto a los buenos tiempos, habiendo salido graduados ambos con honores de Howarts habían decidido vivir juntos en el mundo muggle, todo por que Hermione estaba algo cansada de la magia, y a el no le molestaba mucha, la verdad de las cosas es que le encantaba verla por las mañana batallando con los utensilios de cocina. La volvía a soñar, lo volvía hacer y a pesar del fuerte dolor que esto le traía no importaba su en ese sueño le volvía a ver, la primera ves que le toco mojarse bajo la lluvia incesante en el patio trasero de la casa que habían comprado.

Ella lo observaba desde la puerta, el la invitaba pero se negaba a mojarse, cuando en un descuido la tomo en sus brazo y la saco a mojarse con el…

_Te soñé con tu andar señoril y te pude ver solamente el perfil te pase para verte después desaparecer vestidita de añil y te quise atrapar en mis sueños pero echaste a volar en las alas del viento _

Ahí estaba frente a el, de nuevo como antes para el y con el, nada mas importaba de nuevo, solo ella, se acercaba a ella, para abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca pero conforme se acercaba ella desaparecía y su realidad soñada se esfumaba, se iba de sus manos, de su vida.

_Y desperté aun sintiendo el aroma de tu piel buscándote en las sombras que están fijas en la pared_

Y si despertaba como todas las noches, buscándola como siempre, en cada rincón de su habitación esperando a que apareciera como en sus sueños pero que esta ve jamás se fuera, se sentía un tonto por desear tenerla otra vez.

_Te soñé como un ángel azul al amanecer vestidita de tul _

_Y llore al mirarte después desaparecer sobre un rayo de luz y te quise atrapar en mis sueños pero echaste a volar en las alas del viento._

Estaba conciente que la volvería a soñar aunque el no lo quisiera, le gustaba volver a verla aunque fuera en sus sueños... como los angelitos que bajan del cielo y te cuidan... así la veía como esos Ángeles que deseas nunca se fueran.

_Y desperté aun sintiendo el aroma de tu piel buscándote en las sombras que están fijas en la pared _

_Y desperté con los labios resecos por la sed, sintiéndote como lluvia de abril dándome de beber_

Se levanto del sofá donde se había quedado dormido y salio de su habitación, lo que podría remediar esa soledad que le carcomía era con una poción para dormir sin sueño bajo los escalones... y la vio ahí esperándole se acerco a ella y lo recibió con un beso, por que le era difícil vivir sin ella aun no lo entendía pero esos espejismos le hacían seguir en pie, tenia que seguir buscándola lo sabia, sabia que era esa lluvia de abril que le daba de beber y le dejaba vivir.

No tenia más que hacer después de un día pesado, le gustaba sentarse en la pequeña estancia de su departamento a leer frente al fuego, como extrañaba los días en que en realidad no hacia nada. Volvía a respirar profundamente disfrutando el silencio que ahora inundaba el lugar cuando un llanto incontrolable. Dejo el libro y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba el problema...

Un pequeño niño lloraba desesperado en su cuna, con una expresión de intranquilidad enorme.

-Andy que pasa?- pregunto desesperada al pequeño que se revolcaba en su cuna "Andy que te pasa?" Hermione se empezaba preocupar por las caras de su hijo "Andy por favor despierta!" dijo mas desesperada zangoloteando con desesperación al niño que no lograba despertar"ANDY" volvió a decir tomando al niño en brazos, haciéndolo despertar "anda cariño que pasa?"

"mami… mami…!" decía entre sollozos el pequeño que continuaba llorando

"ya... ya… aquí estoy duérmete ya…"intentaba tranquilizar Hermione al pequeño mientras palmeaba su espalda y comenzaba a arrullarle hasta que Andrew se quedo completamente dormido, un golpe la saco de el arrullamiento de su pequeño una lechuza esperaba impaciente en la ventana.

Dejo a Andy en su cama y fue abrir la ventana para dejar entrar a la lechuza, tomo la carta y fue de regreso a su cama al lado de Andy para leer la carta

_Hermione:_

_Te sigo enviando y sigue sin recibir respuestas, quisiera saber como estas y por que no regresaste, te sigo esperando, y no dejare de hacerlo, lo sabes, por favor respondeme aunque sea esta si, solo para saber que estas bien, déjame verte aunque sea un segundo, esto me está matando. No sabes lo que es estar sin ti Hermione, de verdad no encuentro la salida a este dolor de estar sin ti._

_Hermione vuelve, esto no era lo que habías planeado._

_atte.: Draco_

Termino la carta intranquilo volvió a ver al pequeño que dormía en la cama, sabia que algún día Draco la encontraría no sabia cuando ni como, pero sabia que el lo lograría, no quería imaginar lo que diría, haría o intentaría al ver a ese pequeño ángel que ahora la acompañaba, no sabia pero ya habían pasado cuatro años y era tiempo de regresar y enfrentar todo lo que tendría que enfrentar.

Estaba decidido la mañana siguiente tomaría un avión de regreso a Londres.

buenoO no es mi primer fic.. pero si tenia mucho sin escribir.. a por fa no leean ningun otro de mis fics.. son realmente malos…

atTe ioO.. jaja IsaA! No olviden los reviewss!(como se escriba…¬¬ Jje)


	2. en casa

PrimeroO!.. gracias a quienes les a gustado..) y dejan review! jejEJe. Neta me inspiraN.. y pss asi mas omenos como para que sepan.. cada cuanto revisar, pues creo yo que subire capitulo por semana, si no estoy en examenes, en caso de estar en examenes subire un poco después, pero normalmente subo rapido..)

Bueno agradecimiento a las chicas **Terry Moon** (ammm intetare explicarlo con forme avanse la historia )), **karen** y **libert**.

Bueno es todO amm que disfruteN!..)!

¨

La mañana había llegado mas soleado que de costumbre y como lo había decidido por la noche volvería a Londres. Fue al teléfono de la estancia de la casa y marcó a quien seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

"ginny?..."

"la misma que anda y calza… quien?..."

"yo, Hermione.." contesto algo seria a la pregunta de su amiga

"oh! Hermione cuanto tiempo, pensé que me habías olvidado…" termino con un tono algo triste

"como crees amiga… jamás lo aria es que… ammm me gustaría que fueras hoy por mi al aeropuerto, volveré a Londres… y necesito contarte tantas.. cosas.."

"claro herm…"

"gracias ginny yo te hablare cuando lleguemos.." y colgó. Ginny estaba feliz por saber de su amiga, pero algo la dejo intranquila "te hablare cuando lleguemos" acaso su amiga se había casado o llevaba algún invitado. No lo sabia y prefería mejor no seguir pensando en eso.

Cambio al pequeño que intentaba caminar agarrado a la cama, Hermione lo observo por un momento, le daba gracia como el niño hablaba consigo mismo en su extraño idioma agarrado de la colcha, se acerco y le tomo de las manitas para ayudarle, así estuvieron hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de que era tarde y no había hecho maletas, rápido con ayuda de su varita empaco todo lo necesario y salio de su casa para probablemente no volver.

Llegaron tres horas depuse, Andrew estaba dormido así que le hizo mas fácil el descenso, pero difícil la recogida de la maleta, en verdad era difícil sostenerlo en brazos y tratar de alcanzar su maleta, hasta que lo logro y la jalo hasta un teléfono publico de donde hablo con ginny para que la recogiera.

"Hermione!" grito ginny al verla parada frente a unas de esas sillas que ahí en los aeropuertos para esperar el avión o a quienes llegan. Hermione la vio correr a toda prisa hacia ella, ahí la espero en su lugar no quería dejar solo a Andy "amiga te extrañe tanto!.

"yo también ginny tanto tiempo…"

"bueno.. y tus maletas.. ya quiero llegar a casa para platicar y salir y aaa! Tantas cosas.."

"amm…."no sabia como empezar "ginny, me encantaría pero tengo algo que decirte…"

"que?.."

"amm…han pasado muchas cosas.. desde que me fui , y creo que necesito tu ayuda…"

"mmm platicame de camino al departamento…" le sonrió buscando su maleta" esta es tu maleta?"

"si…" contesto

"vamos pues…" y se encamino al carro, Hermione volteo a ver a su hijo y lo tomo en los brazos no sabia como reaccionaria ginny pero estaba dispuesta a responder toda clase de preguntas,no importaba lo dolorosas que estas pudieran ser. "Hermione, y ese niño?" pregunto al llegar al carro y observar a su amiga cargando al pequeño infante dormido.

"ammm esto es de lo que te debo platicar aparte de hacerte jurarme no decirle a nadie hasta que el padre lo sepa" ginny la miro incrédula

"ahí no me digas" miro a Hermione y después al pequeño placidamente dormido "Malfoy?"

Hermione acento y miro al pequeño, regreso la mirada a ginny que ya había subido la maleta y le sonreía en señal de apoyo, Hermione contesto la sonrisa y subió al coche.

"ammm… Hermione…. Me contarías..?" pregunto tímida ginny después de encender el coche y arrancar "es que como que no termino de entender pequeño Draco tu?.."

"jejeje…."Hermione rió al escuchar a su amiga y respiro profundo "mmm… pues no se por donde empezar…" le contesto tímida

"ammm creo que por el principio herm"

"el principio.. pues el principio todos lo conocen, Draco y yo éramos la pareja mas estable y feliz del mundo, pero pues… yo quería mas, quería mi estupida carrera muggle, y el no quería mudarse de donde vivíamos, ginny ya nos íbamos a casar… y decidí posponerlo para cuando volviera pero…" Hermione se había alterado visiblemente al recordar eso, ginny la miro de reojo y suspiro no sabia como ayudarla solo la podía escuchar sabia que su amiga necesitaba desahogarse "y pues.. tu sabes con boda segura, pues… paso lo que tenia que pasar, desgraciadamente olvide ese pequeño detalle de cuidarme"

"ya lo note herm.."

"jeje…"rió por lo bajo"sii, así que sin mas ni mas me fui, y meses después me di cuenta de esto y el embarazo estaba muy avanzado y paso algo ginny, me asuste,"se quedo como recordando " fue cuando decidí no volver…" dijo triste con las lagrimas atoradas en los ojos y un nudo tan apretado en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar.

Ginny bajo la velocidad considerablemente para voltear a verla mas interesada en la platica, suspiro de nuevo y se atrevió a preguntar lo que sabia acabaría con el orgullo de su amiga y la aria llorar.

"y que paso herm.. que fue eso que te alejo de el si eran la pareja perfecta?"

"amm.." dicho y hecho la bomba estallo y las lagrimas corrieron por la cara de Hermione granger "ginny yo aun lo amo, y cada ves que veo a Andy lo amo mas y mas, no sabia que hacer, ese día estaba decidida a volver y hablar con el, decirle que este hijo era de el, dejar mi carrera muggle y quedarme a su lada para siempre, pero me encontró…"

"te encontró?" eso no le había gustado nada "quien?"

"el… su padre.."

"pfff.. Hermione eso jamás los detuvo.." en realidad le había parecido ridícula la excusa de su amiga

"eso no es todo ginny yo se que Lucius jamás nos detuvo, pero esta ves no estaba solo, todos los que estaban con voldemort ahora estaban con el, me amenazo con matar a Andy, yo estaba sola, y embarazada, tenia mucho miedo, fue cuando deje de responderle las lechuzas a Draco y comenzó a buscarme, Lucius visitaba la casa muy a menudo y no sabia que hacer, me cambie varias veces de casa departamento no tienes idea ginny, me dejo solo cuando estuvo completamente seguro que yo jamás volvería"

"pero estas aquí y creo que dispuesta a decírselo a Malfoy, vdd?"

"si… ahora me siento totalmente fuerte no dejaría que nada ni nadie tocara un solo pelo de Andy, lo que me da miedo es la reacción de el.."

Ginny respiro tan profundamente que se pudo escuchar el recorrido del aire por su nariz, Hermione seguía llorando silenciosamente con el pequeño en sus brazos, hasta que llegaron al departamento de ginny

Después de acomodarse

"Hermione cuando piensas ver a Malfoy?" pregunto mientras ponía el te al fuego

"no lose.. le mandare una lechuza, para citarnos" dijo pensativa y no muy segura de lo que decía

"oh… bueno si quieres toma mi lechuza" le ofreció mientras servia el te

"gracias ginny lo are antes de arrepentirme" le contesto tomando la taza de te y yendo al lugar para escribir la nota

_Draco:_

_Se que a pasado mucho tiempo, perdón, no había podido contestar tus cartas, amm me preguntaba si te podría ver un día de estos, acabo de llegar a Londres y es importante que hablemos, espero e tu sepas donde vernos, y me respondas, se que no te digo mucho por aquí pero prefiero decírtelo yo._

_Atte:_

_Hermione Granger_

Sabia que la carta había quedado muy formal, pero no daba mas, sus nervios se habían acabado en esos minutos que parecieron eternos, la doblo y la puso en la pata de la lechuza que recibió ordenes y se fue.

Ya había pasado un día y la lechuza apenas volvía sin respuesta alguna, algo pasaba de eso estaba seguro. Ese día no salio de su casa con la esperanza de que ella hubiera enviado otra lechuza aparte de la de el.. Pero no jamás Llego la lechuza, no había salido desde hacia días y no estaba seguro de salir ese día tampoco. Se paseaba por la casa. Se quedaba en la cocina, después la sala, la recamar, la otra recamara, descubrió que esa casa que había comprado para vivir con Hermione era bastante grande, y sus planes de muchos hijos podrían ser, si ella volvía.

Ya era tarde, y estaba otra ves recostado en su cama, esperando aluna señal de vida de Hermione cuando escucho el sonido que tanto deseaba, volteo a la ventana para ver eso que mas esperaba en su vida, un alechuza esperaba que le dieran paso para dejar su encargo. Corrió a la ventana y abrió, fue tras la lechuza y le quito la carta tan rápido como sus temblorosas manos le dejaron.

La leyó, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, era Hermione, pero esa carta no era ni de amor ni nada, solo le decía que lo quería ver que tenia cosas que decirle y nada mas… era todo, busco un papel y pluma, y comenzó a escribir.

_Hermione:_

_No sabes cuanto espere saber de ti encantado te veré donde sea, es mas, mañana pro la mañana te invito a desayunar al restauran (n/a amm no se como se escribe…8-)) al que tanto te gustaba ir, te espero a las 9 ahí estaré, te extraño mucho, por que no volviste acá a tu casa, nuestra casa. Bueno cuento las horas para que den las nueve de mañana, bye te quiero mucho Hermione._

_Atte._

_Draco._

Puso la carta en la pata de la lechuza y esta regreso al lugar de donde venia. Una Hermione Granger preocupada, pero segura, esperaba la respuesta frente a la ventana con la misma taza de té que ginny le había dado horas antes

"Hermione, es tarde, eve no tarda en llegar, ve con tu hijo a estado preguntando por ti…" (n/a al decir que pregunto por ella es que el bebe decía mami mami como loco)"Hermione"repitio

"mmm.. que?"

"que Andy no te ve esta asustado no me conoce…"

"oh! Tienes razón…" dejo la taza y fue con Andy que estaba apunto de llorar "ahí mi niño hermoso, perdóname, es que, hoy le mande una carta a tu papi… sabes, tal ves esto se arregle y podamos volver con el… no te gustaría?" le preguntaba la niño mientras le hacia cosquillas y el pequeño se reía sin saber a que se refería su madre

"herm… es hermoso, siempre me pregunto como serian tus hijos y creeme jamás pensé verlos tan parecidos a Malfoy…"

"mmm.. oye!... pero si i es muy guapo como su padre, ya le viste los ojos?"

"si.. en realidad parece su clon…"

"jejeje…siii ni aunque quisiera podría deshacerme de la imagen de Draco…" pensó en voz alta con dejo de tristeza y melancolía

"Hermione todo saldrá bien, yo cuidare de el. No te preocupes. "

"lo se confió en una de las mejores auroras del ministerio.."

"jajJAa.. bueno no exageremos.. si.. que me sonrojoO!.. jaAJAJa" un sonido interrumpió su conversación, ginny fue a ver y regreso con una pequeña hoja en las manos "creo que a contestado" y le sonrió

Hermione tomo la nota con manso temblorosas, leyó y volteo con ginny que había tomado a Andy e intentaba hacerlo reír teniendo algo de éxito

"que dice?" pregunto Ginny

"mañana a las 9…"contesto

bueno ahí la dejoO..) gracias por leer.. de verdad.. spero que les aya gustadoO y Oliz dejen review aunque no les guste.. ) jajAJa.. nomas para sentirme apoyada y inspirarme aseguir leyendo..)

bye

se cuidan!

atteE.:

maGda!..)


	3. delirios de grandeza

holaA! Bueno.. gracias a quienes lo an leido y han mandado review! Me hacen sentir super1 jajaja… pfff.. bueno este es un song fic si asi lo quieren ver y s elo dedico a mi amigochodel alma German stitSh. Amm si qieren saber el nombre de esa cancion se llama delirios de grandeza de avalanch muy buena rola (amm amigo sorry pero no recuerdo tu ultra fabuloso alias q me dijiste..jeje) buen, espero que lo disfruten y amigo va para tii con mucho cariñoO.

maGda

La lechuza se alejo sin esperar ordenes, ya las sabia, Draco la vio alejándose hasta que se perdió de vista, cerro la ventana y decidió tomar un baño. Dejo que el agua hiciera lo suyo, mientras sus pensamientos fluían como gotas de una nube cargada de lluvia.

"_Comienza anochecer y vuelvo a estar triste un día mas se va y tu no estas quisiera escapar huir de esta soledad pero algo me impide dejar todo atrás sin ti nada es igual quizás aya una razón por la que luchar"_

Debía estar feliz, lo sabia pero por alguna razón las palabras de Hermione no le daban buena espina, era tarde muy tarde lo sabia, al día siguiente la vería temprano, pero la felicidad de el encuentro no llegaba a su alma, ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabia, quería dejar todos los recuerdos que le atormentaban y volverlos a hacer realidad. Y ahora mas que nunca sentía que había algo mas que lo aria luchar por estar junto a ella, Hermione Granger la chica mas inteligente, interesante y hermosa de todas las que el había conocido, por la que se había revelado contra su padre y lo había ayudado a salir adelante.

"_cuentan que un ser provocó la ira de un Dios por su perfección, su envidia acabo con el don, en dos les separo y el dios descanso"_

El agua le hacia pensar de una u otra manera, que lo que le había tocado vivir era algo especial, lo veía como si Hermione y el hubieran sido uno en algún tiempo, pero por envidia de su padre, tal ves rencor, por el gran amor en que ellos vivían, los separo y no deseaba verlos juntos. Acaso Draco le había hecho algún daño a su padre, no, no lo había hecho, y merecía ser feliz tanto como el, desgraciadamente su padre no supo serlo.

"_intento no pensar, no quiero estar triste, mi vida ya no es igual si tu no estas n entiendo la razón pero algo me dice que un día tu y yo aremos temblar a ese dios"_

y si que lo hicieron temblar, a ese Dios que se hacia creer su padre, se sentía orgullosos por haber peleado y conseguido eso que quería, lo había hecho por ella, entendía que razones para estar feliz tenia muchas, y decidió dejar todo lo que le intrigaba con el agua que se iba por el resumidero.

" _ya lo veras quizás aya una razón por la que luchar, un día tal ves se vuelvan a ver sintiendo una atracción, no entienden por que pero han de saber que han roto esa maldición han de hacer caso a su corazón"_

Sonrío al recordarla con el, al recordar esos pequeños momentos que les hacían tan inmensamente feliz, y saberse aquel que había acabado con la entupida idea que había en su familia de las líneas de sangre, haber hecho ver a su padre que a pesar de no tener la bruja mas pura tenia a la bruja mas inteligente de todo su mundo y que nadie ni nada se la quitaría, o al menos eso pensaba el, y quería seguir pensándolo.

"_cuentan que un ser provocó la ira de un Dios por su perfección, su envidia acabo con el don, en dos les separo y el dios descanso"_

Hermione no se encontraba más tranquila que Draco, no sabia exactamente lo que le diría y como actuaría, y también sabía perfectamente que no podría soportar tenerlo a más de un centímetro de distancia de ella, habían sido pocos años que le habían parecido una eternidad. Recordó con cierta picardía la última noche que habían pasado juntos entre juegos sensuales, habían llegado a esa unión perfecta de la cual alguna vez los habían separado.

"_cuentan que un ser provocó la ira de un Dios por su perfección, un hombre le puso amor tu eres la mitad la otra soy yo"_

Sabia de la perfección de ese pequeño ser que dormitaba a su lado, esa perfección que se había formado de esa unión que comúnmente llamaban "amor" el mas puro y sincero amor, que se entrega sin dudar sin peros sin nada, solo se da y ya. Una sola y triste lagrima cayo por su mejilla con tanta alegría, que se sintió irónica al pensar que su alma se inundaba de tristeza y a la ves una alegría enorme le envidia por volverle a ver.

Tenia que dormir, encontrar la manera, arropo de nuevo a Andy, y se arropo a ella misma, dio un ultimo beso de buenas noches a su pequeño hijo y se dispuso ahora si a dormir.

El sol salio mas rápido que de costumbre según la opinión de Hermione, que no deseaba mucho verse con Draco.

"buenos días Hermione!" le despertó Ginny brincando en al pie de la cama y cuidando no caerle enzima al pequeño Andy "como amaneciste?" pregunto con una gran sonrisa

"como amanecerías tu?" pregunto desganada

"pues yo muy feliz, jejeje, anda ve a arreglarte ya son las 8:30" dijo sacándola de la cama y empujándola al baño

"mi ropa Ginny!"

" oh! Sii aquí esta!" contesto a Hermione mientras tomaba la ropa y la dejaba en la entrada del baño.

Hermione tardo 15 minutos bañándose y otros quince arreglándose.

A las siete de la mañana se había levantado con los ánimos en el cielo, salio al patio de atrás s respirar aire puro antes de perderlo por completo, sabia que lo perdería con solo verla entrar por la puerta del lugar. Perdió su mirada en el cielo para horas después darse cuenta que le quedaba solo una hora para arreglarse y encaminarse al restaurante.

Llego con 5 minutos de puntualidad, escogió la mesa practico algunas líneas para cuando por fin la tuviera enfrente, y vio llegar las 9 sin que Hermione atravesara la puerta de entrada. Dos minutos y ella seguía sin llegar, tres… cuatro… "por que diablos tardaba tanto" pensó. Y la vio a través de la ventana bajar de un coche manejado por una pelirroja. La vio atravesar la puerta y contestar el "la espera alguien" del mesero que estaba en la entrada. La encamino hasta donde se encontraba Draco, que se levanto al verla llegar a la mesa. La miro unos segundos.

"hola…" le saludo insegura de que decirle

"hola…" le contesto mientras la ayudaba a sentarse "¿Cómo estas?" le pregunto

"bien… muy bien… y tu como has estado?"

"bien…" no sabia muy bien que decir, pero de alguna u otra manera tenia que saber donde había estado todo ese tiempo "y… que has hecho todo este tiempo?- pregunto

"ammm estudiando" dijo intentando sonar muy segura

"oh!... que bien, y que estudiaste?"

"amm… mejor hablemos de lo que has hecho tu…" estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabia si decirle así a la malagueña que había tenido un hijo de el y que en ese momento el pequeño estaba en casa con Ginny.

"pues…" a Draco le sorprendió la manera en que le cambio el tema "trabajar…"

lo diría, no sabia como reaccionaria Hermione pero peor era quedarse callado y guardarse todo "y seguir acondicionando nuestra casa…" la miraba tan intensamente a los ojos, que Hermione sentía como si le taladraran, desvió la mirada, supo en el momento en que el le miro a los ojos que el quería respuestas y no la dejaría hasta tenerlas, se recrimino mentalmente con que ella sabia perfectamente a lo que iba y que no se echaría atrás.

"oh… Draco tengo algo que decirte y no se como hacerlo…" pensó como seguir "ammm en estos dos años… han pasado cosas que no creo te puedas imaginar, y no dudes que yo todavía te quiero de verdad, jamás deje de pensar en ti pero tengo que decirte que…" a ultima hora cambio de opinión "lo nuestro ya no puede ser, me iré y no creo regresar me han ofrecido un muy buen puesto allá donde e estado viviendo, perdóname.." en cuanto termino se levanto y salio del lugar lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dieron.

Draco no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo la vio levantarse y la vio dirigirse a la salida del lugar. Se levanto lo mas rápido que sus piernas le dejaron y corrió tras ella pero cuando salio ella había desaparecido.

Hermione apareció en el departamento de Ginny estaba asustada, y arrepentida se suponía que le diría a Draco que tenia un hijote curiosamente era de el, le diría que le amaba y que le disculpara por no haberle avisado antes, volvería a estar juntos y felices para siempre. Pero el recuerdo de Lucius le asustaba mas, no quería perder a su hijo. Estaba confundida de nuevo, y para su desgracia, como se había marchado para nunca regresar a su antiguo hogar ahora no tenia casa.

Se tiro en el sofá que estaba cerca de ella y se hizo a llorar, lo necesitaba mucho, tenia tanto dentro y no sabia como deshacerse de ese montón de emociones que ya no podía controlar.

Ginny escucho unos sollozos y salio a ver quien era, y ahí estaba su amiga llorando con aquel sentimiento que sintió que su alma también se quebraba con la de su amiga, se acerco a ella y le abrazo en señal de apoyo. Y estuvo ahí hasta que de tanto llorar su amiga callo en un sueño muy profundo, la cómodo en el sofá y la tapo.

"ahí amiga… no se lo que sufres pero me gustaría que ya no lo hicieras…." Suspiro muy hondo y se dirigió a la habitación donde Andrew dormía.

Draco regreso confundido que le había pasado había llegado tan tranquila y de repente toda la tranquilidad se esfumo de su rostro y salio corriendo del lugar. Pero el no se daría por vencido sabia que los amigos de Hermione aun seguían en Londres y si era necesario iría con ellos empezando por su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley.

dimebag wylde stitsH: gracias amigoO! Ia sabes te qiero muchoO!.. )

**Libert**: sorry intento hacerlos largos pero prometo el proximo escribir mas..)!

**AlejaM:** hajaja lo mismo para tii ) intentare hacerlos un poco mas largos desde el proximo.

**Karen**: pretendo que sean 10 capitulos.. jjejejej.. y espero que este te alla gustado mas que lso pasados…

**Terrry moon** : thanx! jajaJa..

**Daanamalfoy:** jajaj thaNx.. aquí siguió! Y seGuirA!D

**Seeshda:** amm la seguiI! .. )!

Noo olvideN los reviewss! Ultra importanteE. Si no no le siguoO! jeJEJe D!

aTte:

maGda


	4. como la primera vez

Dedicado aaa mi amiguisimo stitsH!.. jejejeje.. que siempre me da el visto buenoO!.. ) viene un pedasillo de delirios de grandesa amigosO!

caP.

Como la primera vesS!

Recorrió los pasillos de aquel lugar buscando la puerta correcta, hasta que llego a la que sabia era la puerta correcta

"69"dijo en voz baja y sonrió para si mismo y toco la puerta

Dentro dos chicas platicaban animadamente mientras un pequeño jugaba con un apequeña pelotita dorada de juguete, que volaba sin parar de un lado a otro, ambas reian al ver al pequeño intentado caminar tras ella y comentando como hacia estado el día.

"oie herm le dijiste a Malfoy lo que le tenias que decir?" termino preguntando su amiga. Hermione al escuchar la pregunta se le ensombrecio el rostro y se qedo agachada evitando la mirada de su amiga a toda costa. "lo hisiste verdad?" esto lo dijo mas para convencerse ella misma que para que lo contestara "Hermione" pero Hermione ya estaba en otro mundo. "Hermione Granger" dijo casi a gritos mientras zangoloteaba a su amiga.

"aaa que?"

"Hermione, mas vale que dejes de tener tus lagunas mentales cada ves que menciono a Malfoy" le dijo mostrando su notable enojo al ver la inmadura forma de comportarse de su amiga "asi note comportas Hermione donde esta la Hermione Granger que conoci en la escuela, eee?

"yo… yo" Hermione no se podia creer lo que Ginny le estaba diciendo

"y mas vale Hermione que estes conciente de que Malfoy no descansara hasta encontrarte y saber las verdaderas razones de por que no volviste , y no dudes que encontrara a andy lo encontrara Hermione y querra saber la verdad, que rayos estas pensando dime! Que no ves a tu hijo necesita a su padre Hermione lo necesitaa!" Ginny habia entrado en desesperación y termino casi girtando, casi llorando etc etc.

Hermione la miraba atonita, y entre mas escuchaba mas abria su boca y sus ojos que ya estaban fuera de sus orbitas. Sabia que Ginny tenia razon sabia que Draco no descansaria hasta encontrarla y saber por que tantos años alejada de el, comenzo a llorar, a llorar de impotencia de saberlo cierto todo y no poder hacer nada. Ambas chicas tratando de acallar sus pesares y no hacerlos notar con el niño que seguia en su juego.

La puerta sonó y lo volvio a hacer al ver que no obtenia respuesta

"voy!" grito Ginny a la puerta "limpiate Hermione" dijo inentando limpiarse sus propias lagrimas con poco éxito. " y llevate al niño anda!" hmione tomo al niño y se fue a la primera habitación que econtro.

La puerta volvio a sonar "voy voy!" sorbio un poco paso sus manso por su cara, se acomodo la ropa y abrio "Malfoy?"estaba realmente consternada "que… que haces tu aquí!"

"amm… yo… pues vengo a visitarte.." dijo fingiendo un asonrisa

"sii Malfoy aja.."

"bueno, bueno en realidad vengo a buscar a Hermione… se que esta aquí"

"oye Ginny no viste…" Hermione se qedo callada al ver quien era quien habia tocado la puerta

"hola" se apuro a decir Draco al verla salir de una de las habitaciones

"ho.. hola.." contesto nerviosa

"estaba llorando?" pregutno Draco al notar que amabas tenian los ojos rojos y la cara inchada

"mmm no!" interrumpio Ginny "este partiamos cebollas de la manera muggle y nos lloraron los ojos…"

"oh"

"bueno yo me ire creo que ahí cosas que ACLARAR y yo aquí sobro, compermiso" dijo remarcando la palabra aclarar y saliendo del lugar, mientras le dirigia una mirada entre acusadora y no a su amiga

un gran incomod silencio se apodero del lugar Draco miraba a Hermione y Hermione miraba a Draco. En realidad ambos se sentian como adolescentes que se acababan de declararse su amor y no sabian como actuar. Hermione peso que el piso era demaciado ineteresante y penso que jamas lo habia pensado asi ymas aun cuando vio la pequeña gran snitsh de juguete que Ginny le habia dado a Andy horas atrás, y supo de inmediato que si no salia de lugar pronto Andy lloraria por ella Draco sabria que un pequeño se encontraba ahí y se daia cuenta de lo que pasaba. Su mente comenso a trabajar a mil por hora

"te gustaria salir a caminar?" pregunto de repente terminando con el horrible silencio que inundaba la habitación

"cla.. claro" contesto

"vamos"Hermione tomo su abrigo y salio seguida por Draco, tres segundos después el llanto de Andy se escucho por todo el lugar.

Iban caminando con las miradas perdidas en el suelo, no sabia de que hablar, no sabian que pensar, en realidad Draco ya no sabia la razon de por que la habia buscado y Hermione no sabia la razon de estar en ese momento caminando a su lado.

"oye…" comenzo

"si" le contesto esperanzado en alguna palabra de amor

"ammm…. Perdon por lo de hoy en la mañana, no fue mi intenciono salir de esa forma, yo… yo me empeze a sentir mal, de verdad… yo…"siguió nerviosa

"no te preocupes Hermione" le interrumpió.

"Draco… te exrañe muchisimo!" termiono diciéndole y tirandose en sus brazos. Si le habia costado aceptarlo frente a el, pero no podia mas con eso se hizo al llanto como nunca, se dejo abrazar por Draco, amoldando su cabeza al pecho de Draco. Se sentia tan bien volverse a sentir ahí.

"no llores, sabes… yo también te extrañe mucho… pense que no volverias me estaba volviendo loco sin ti…" termino triste pero feliz al sentirla de nuevo con el. Le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza en señal de entendimiento y del infinito amor que aun sentía por ella.

Hermione se separo unos centímetros de el para mirarle a los ojos, para volver a mirar esos ojos que le robaba la respiración, ese ojos en los que le gustaba perderse por horas. Poco a poco drco se acerco a ella y le beso la frente para seguir una ruta por sus mejillas y terminar con el mas deseado de todos los besos, el beso mas tierno y dulce que pudo haber dado. Se dieron a entender el amor del que se habían pribado por tanto tiempo.

Pasaron la tarde mas esperada en sus vidas, hacia tanto tiempo que no se veian, salieron como si fueran novios otra ves como si jamas se hubieran separado.

Pero Ginny no estaba igual de feliz como Hermione, a ella le había tocado cuidar a Andy y no era que el fuera un niño malo, no, esque era un pequeño con energia de sobra que no paraba por nada. Andy subiendo por el refrigerador, Andy trepando por los cajones, Andy corriendo con las pastillas de tia Ginny, Andy tirando las pastillas anticonceptivas de tia Ginny por el escusado, Andy robandose el café, Andy intentando comer café, Andy, aNdy y mas Andy. Ginny en realidad ya no allaba la puerta no sabia a donde voltear. Cuando el la puerta sonó. Ginny sintio que los angeles cantaban, corio a la puerta para encontrasrse con Hermione con la mirada perdida y enamorada que hacia tiempo había perdido

"oh! Querida amiga veo que te fue bien, pero creo yo… que ahora tus deberes demadre te esperan hace que vamos, vamos.." decia mientras sacaba bruscamente a su amiga de ese sueño que sentia que todavía no terminaba "aaH y por cierto me debes 30 libras de mis pastillas!" termino(n/a recuerden que la libra es carísima!) Hermione al darse cuanta de lo que pasaba tomo a Andy en los brazos le arruyo tres segundo y callo dormido.

"hey hey.. esperate tomas anticonceptivos?" pregunto algo sorprendida Hermione

"pues sii!" contesto como s i fuera lo mas obvio

"que?"

"ahí Hermione pues que qerias que no me cuidara, si no fuera por esas benditas pastillas habria varias copias de harry corriendo por aquí!" dijo con unos dos grados de alteralidad (osea alterada). Hermione solo abrio la boca y lso ojos como dos platos y Ginny callo en cuenta que el secreto de su relacion había valido un fabuloso cacahuate podrido "oops!"

"aaa osea que tu y Harry salen?" pregunto Hermione

"ammm este… creo que es muy tarde" dijo Ginny apuntandosu reloj y alejandose "creo… creo que me ire a dormir… bye buenas noches…" y salio corriendo a su habitación.

Hermione sonrió para sus adentro, con que harry y Ginny salían, le daba gusto por sus amigos en verdad se lo merecian. Y con la gran sonrisa en sus labios se fue a si habitación a dormir.

Draco camino de regreso a su casa con aquella sonrisa enamorada que no tenia desdehace unos dos o tres años atrás, con aquella alegria ilusionada que había perdido y deceaba volver a sentir. Tarareaba una cancion muggle que alguna ves había escuchado por ahí y la había aprendido sin mas ni mas.

"cuentan que un ser proboco tiririririririri la ira de un dios por su perfeccion ..." no se dio cuenta que era seguido por alguien, a quien el conocia muy bien "un hombre le puso amor tu eres la mitad la otra soy yo!"

"y se podria saber quien es la otra mitad?"

"Hermione.." contesto distraidamente, penso unos segundos y volteo a ver qien era la persona que le hablaba "padrE!

Eh ahí un capitulo mas largoO!..ññ! espero loayan disfrutado muchioo! Gracias a todos los que mandaron revieW! Deberas me hicieron sentir bine y gracias por los consejos que me dieron!.. me inspirana escribir aparte de subir mi autoestima.. jeje$

Mill graciaS! Y no olviden el fabuloso y magico revieW! ) sales.. se cuidan muchoO!..

atTE: ioO! O maGda


	5. perdido?

Hola! Pues aquí otro capP!. Jejeje.. espero que les guste los examenes ya terminaron asi que decidi continuarloO!.. este no lo dedico a nadie en special solo amis qeriadas lectoras..)! Bueno las dejoO! Espero que les gusteE!

**-0-**

"padre!... pero que haces aquí.." Draco no entendía que hacia su padre en el Londres muggle

"oh! Querido, yo que ago aquí, pues lo que aria cualquier persona, de paseo por el Londres muggle.." contestaba cortésmente y con una sonrisa que a Draco le pareció bastante maligna

"aaa, según yo te encontrabas en la mansión de Rusia..(n/a entre mas lejos mejor) "

"quise dar un paseo por aquí y visitarte para ver que noticias me tenias, te casaste con Granger?" pregunto al verse en aprietos con las preguntas de su hijo

"no" contesto cabizbajo " pero no tardo en pedirle que se case conmigo…"

"que quieres decir con eso?"

"volvió padre esta aquí y no estoy dispuesto a perderla…"

"oh vaya…" la mente de Lucius trabajo a mi l por hora, Granger había regresado y el sabia perfectamente a que, esa sangre sucia se arrepentiría de haber desobedecido a Lucius Malfoy, continuaron platicando de regreso a la casa de Draco.

**-0-**

"oye Hermione…" comenzó Ginny mientras desayunaban

"mande?..." contesto visiblemente feliz

"ammm no te gustaría ir al parque, ya sabes sacar a Andy aunque sea un poco" comento a su amiga, Hermione se quedo pensativa

"no suena mal. Esta bien salgamos hoy un día de campo te parece?"

"claro! Suena maravilloso, amm… Hermione..." volvía comenzar

"si que pasa?"

"Harry se puede enterar de Andy?" pregunto con un ligero miedo en su voz, Hermione la miro "por favor no me hagas ocultarle nada a el" Hermione la entendía no quería que Ginny sufriera lo que le toco sufrir a ella

"no te preocupes Ginny, si quieres que Harry nos acompañe dile que venga pero el esta advertido" termino con una gran sonrisa y dándole a Andy su comida

Harry y Ginny caminaban tomados de la mano por el parque con uno o dos ocasionales besos, mientras Hermione Granger intentaba bajar a Andy de un árbol al que se había trepado quien sabe como, hasta lograr bajarlo.

"Ginny…"comenzó Harry mientras seguían hasta unas bancas

"si que pasa?" le contesto notablemente feliz, le encantaba la compañía de Harry, se sentaron en las bancas y miro atenta a Harry que no terminaba de cavilar lo que le diría.

"aii es que no se como decírtelo…" comento sonrojado

"mmm pues dímelo como es, por que? Que pasa?" Ginny sonó preocupada tal ves pensó que la cortaría no lo sabia pero preocuparse no estaba de mas.

"Ginny .. ya sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, y espero estés consiente de esto" Ginny lo miraba aun sin entender por que tanta declaración de amor, solo asentía a lo que el decía "y lo he pensado mucho y no quiero seguir sin ti me es difícil despertar por las mañanas y no verte a mi lado, mi pregunta si te gustaría ser mi esposa?" termino muy emocionada por lo que acababa de decir

Ginny no sabia que decir, aun no entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando por fin le callo el veinte, y lo único que atino fue a gritar de emoción y asentir con su cabeza mientras veía como Harry ponía un hermoso anillo en su Dedo.

Mientras Harry intentaba proponerle matrimonio a la tía Ginny. Hermione había logrado tranquilizar a Andy en unos columpios, Andy había encontrado la manera de balancearse así que Hermione solo lo observaba divertirse, cuando escucho un grito que en su opinión fue desgarrador y sabia de quien provenía volteo buscándola sin encontrarla miro a su hijo y rápidamente le dijo que no hiciera caso a desconocidos y salio corriendo. En busca de su amiga corrió hasta llegar donde estaba un Ginny abrazada aun Harry completamente rojo, Hermione no sabia que pasaba se acerco a ellos sin aire.

"que… que… sucede? Por que gritaste de esa manera.. Ginny?" dijo algo enojada por el susto que e había llevado.

"Hermione me caso!" contesto con un gritito emocionado aun abrazada a Harry, Hermione se sorprendió en realidad no se lo esperaba, Ginny y Harry se casarían.

"felicidades!" atino a decir mientras abrazaba a su amiga y a su amigo olvidando por unos minutos a Andy que se divertía en los columpios.

**-0-**

Vio a Hermione correr como loca por el parque, sonrió con malicia al percatarse de que el niño se encontraba solo en los columpios, salio de su escondite y se dirigió al pequeño que entonaba un canción infantil y se mecía con mucha agilidad.

"hola Andy como estas, tanto tiempo sin verte pequeño!" dijo al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba Andy, este lo volteo a ver "no te acuerdas de mi, soy yo Lucius"

La carita del pequeño niño se ilumino, claro que conocía a ese señor, era el quien visitaba a su mamá y pasaba horas en su casa

"oh! uciusS! Mama tu!" se bajo del columpio y se acerco a Lucius apuntándole con un dedito

"si mama yo, vamos a buscarla?" miro al niño pensárselo un momento que al final le tomo la mano decidido a seguir a Lucius.

Lucius sonrió de nuevo le gustaba que las cosas le salieran bien, Hermione Granger se arrepentiría haberle desobedecido se llevo al pequeño con el.

**-0-**

Hermione volvía con Ginny y Harry tomados de la mano derramaban tanta miel que Hermione no aguanto y se puso algo triste pero no lo hizo notar.

"y que para cuando piensan casarse?" pregunto Hermione tratando de olvidar la tristeza que le embargaba

"cuando Ginny lo desee ese día será perfecto" dijo con la sonrisa colgate y dando un beso a Ginny

"el amor" suspiro Hermione volteando a buscar a Andy sin encontrarlo, derecha, izquierda, atrás, y ni un solo pelo de su hijo "Ginny, Harry no ven a Andy? "

"mmm no, por que? No lo llevabas contigo?" pregunto Harry buscando el también "Ginny ve por allá a buscarlo Hermione tu por ese lado y yo buscare por acá nos vemos en 10 minutos aquí" dijo Harry yendo al lado que le había tocada ir a buscar.

Los 10 minutos pasaron y no encontraron al pequeño, Hermione sentía estar apunto del colapso nervioso tanto así que callo desmayada del horro que sentía al tener perdido a su pequeño hijo.

"Harry que aremos?" pregunto Ginny angustiada mientras recogía las cosas que habían llevado.

"primero regresemos a el departamento ahí ya veremos" contesto Harry que tenia a Hermione en brazos aun inconsciente.

Ya en el departamento…

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro inatentando pensar como encontrar al pequeño Andy, el niño donde estuviera seria reconocible, el pelo platinado y sus ojos grises penetrantes la viva copia de Draco.

"Draco" dijo de repente Harry en casi un susurro

"disculpa?" a Ginny le sorprendió que pensara en Draco como una posible respuesta a su problema

"Malfoy debe saber donde esta le niño" le comento con un tono de felicidad al pensar que ya había encontrado al pequeño

"amm cariño, creo que no sabes el ultimo detalle.." comenzó algo nerviosa

"que no se?"

"Malfoy no sabe que Andy existe"

"oh! Que bien… pues si no le pedimos ayuda a el no se a quien mas, a Hermione le dará un colapso cada ves que despierte y recuerde que Andy esta perdido"

"creo que tienes razón… ve por el, ya aquí le diremos los dos, aunque se que no es lo mas adecuado" suspiro "yo me quedo con herm." Harry asintió y salió en busca de Draco.

**-0-**

hola! agaIn.. sorry si se les ase emocionante en lo que la e dejadoO.. jejejej pero psss en alguna parte debi dejarlo, no preocupes en el proximo cap pasarn mil de cosas..)! Jajaja.. bueno gracias por los reviewS! Y dejen esta ves tanbien si nO renunecioO!. Cualquier duda, o consejo se recibe con gustoO!..)!

Atte! yoO jejejeD! ˆ.ˆ

maGda!


	6. tu hijo

Bueno e aquí otro capituloO.o que a nacido de una inspiración casi muerta..S se que quiero escribir pero no se como hacerlo.:s me pierDO! Jejej pero bueno saldre adelante lo se.. bueno espero que lo disfruten y gracias por su reviews a todas, como no ahí preguntas no contesto ninguna!.. y psss espero que aya mas reviews. Los esperare.P

**-0-**

Lucius caminaba con el pequeño de la mano, el cual iba hablando incoherencias, preguntando cosas tontas, su nueva novedad eran las palabras que acababa de aprender. Lucius no sabia que hacer tanto habladero del pequeño le enfadaba, y ahora no sabia a donde ir, así que decidió llegar a casa de su hijo inventándole que ese pequeño era su primo o sobrino de algún lado de la familia.

Toc toc

"voy" se escucho desde dentro de la casa "padre! Pensé que…?" pero Lucius no lo dejo terminar se metió a la casa decidido a no salir en bastante tiempo en lo que pensaba que hacer con su nieto y la dichosa "Hermione Granger"

"bah! Hijo vengo a quedarme unos días" contesto sin prestar atención a la mirada de su hijo clavada en el pequeño Andy

"padre? Amm … ese niño quien?"

"oh.. el es.. amm… no importa ahora, por lo pronto tenemos que cuidarlo, me lo han pedido y como me han agarrado de buenas e decidido hacerlo, es un lindo niño no crees?" comento inmediatamente casi sin respirar en cada espacio de lo que decía.

Draco se dio cuenta de ello pero, no todos sin perfectos, y hasta su padre podría cambiar de parecer sobre las demás personas. Sonrío ante el comportamiento de su padre, se sentía por primera ves orgulloso de el. Miro al pequeño que se encontraba viéndolo desde el suelo, con ojos brillantes esperando a que aquel hombre alto le prestara atención.

"hola pequeño, como estas?" pregunto poniéndose en cuclillas para intentar quedar a la altura del niño

"mmm… ndi..." contesto a duras penas, el niño a pesar de su cortisima edad, era como su madre le gustaba sentirse mayor a la edad que tenia, cada ves que miraba a su madre hacer cosas nuevas se mostraba interesado y pedía explicaciones la cuales su madre le daba gustosa al ver el interés de su hijo, era orgulloso y ya tenia algún tiempo intentando hablar, y aunque lo hacia realmente mal, el seguía en sus intentos.

"ndi?..."Draco pareció pensársela un instante "Andy?" vio al niño asentir vigorosamente, por fin se hacia entender "oh! Que bonito nombre, y tu mami donde esta por que te encargaron con este señor feo?" dijo comenzando a reír .

"mami, no,malo el?... uco mami.." termino agachando su cabecita viendo sus manitas que se movían nerviosamente. A Draco le intrigo la reacción del niño

"mira, ven tomas un poco de chocolate y te ayudo a buscar a tu mami, te parecE?" pregunto ofreciéndole una mano.

Andy vio la mano esperándole, y recordó las palabras de su madre "no andes con extraños" rápidamente negó con la cabeza mientras se agazapaba y decía "staños no"

"oh, debi saberlo, bueno soy Draco un amigo de Lucius el señor que te trajo, mucho gusto Andy"ahora andy tomo su mano y fueron por el chocolate.

**-o-**

Ginny seguia sin saber que hacer, recordó que una ves había visto a Hermione usando un liquido con olor fuerte para reanimarla a ella, corrió a la que ahora era habitación de Hermione y busco el lugar donde podría estar ese liquido lo tomo y baño con este un pedaso de algodón y lo paso varias veces pro la nariz de la chica, mientras pensaba en que inventarle para que no se desmayara de nuevo, hasta que logro despertarla.

"Ginny donde…" comenzó

"no te preocupes, ammm Harry lo saco un momento" le sonrió tratando de verse segura de lo que decía, Hermione intensifico mas su mirada "no querrás que el pequeño te vea de esta forma vdd…" mientras decía esto ultimo sus pensamientos solo podían repetir "discúlpame herm, discúlpame"

**-0-**

Harry seguía buscando en las colonias de mas dinero sin aun encontrar la casa de Draco, no sabia exactamente donde vivía pero sabía que con solo verla sabría cual sería la casa de Draco, llego frente a una gran mansión, que sinceramente era hermosa, se acerco y toco a la puerta de una manera insistente hasta que alguien abrió con mala cara.

"por fin doy contigo" dijo con tono feliz para extrañeza de este

"que quieres potter?" pregunto de mala gana

"aammm" no sabia que decirle así que opto por lo mas rápido y sencillo "Hermione te necesita" conforme Harry decía cada una de las silabas de la frase Draco fue abriendo sus ojos

"que quieres decir?"pregunto desconfiado tratando de ocultar la expresión anterior

"no me atrevería a decírtelo yo" comenzó inseguro pero continuo "no se detalles, será mejor que me acompañes y aya te explicare" termino dirigiéndose la reja de la casa.

Draco lo miro desconfiado pero no perdía nada con ir, entro de nuevo y salio con su abrigo.

"vamos potter" subieron a un taxi y Harry dio la dirección.

**-0-**

Hermione estaba acostada en su habitación cuando Harry y Draco llegaron al departamento.

"y Hermione?" pregunto Harry

"la lleve a dormir, estaba cansada" contesto tomando un sorbo a el te que se había preparado para los nervios

"que le has dicho?"volvia preguntar mientras dejaba pasar a Draco y dejaba su abrigo a un lado

"le he dicho que lo sacaste a pasear pero no a de tardar en despertar y no quiero saber que me diré después de haberle mentido" tomo otro sorbo y abrazo a Harry tratando de reconfortarse un poco. Draco los miraba sin saber que hacer con ellos dos dándose muestras de amor.

"disculpen ustedes dos, pero yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?" pregunto enojado

"oh! Gracias por haber venido, es que esto es algo complicado y no sabíamos a quien mas recurrir" comenzó Ginny saliendo de los brazos de Harry y acercándose a Draco mientras le ofrecía asiento.

"no entiendo"no acepto el lugar "explícate" exigió

"amm mira nos soy la persona correcta para decirte esto pero…" no termino alguien gritaba desde otra habitación y Draco sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba. Todos salieron corriendo a la habitación Ginny tomo una taza y un poco de chocolate para llevárselo a su amiga era lo único que tenia para remediar un poco los nervios.

Hermione estaba tendida en su cama, sudando en frío con una expresión de terrible congoja, algo sucedía y no podía hacer nada, a Draco le preocupo. La escucho decir varias cosas sin entender muchas solo podía entender entre líneas a un tal Andy.

"que le sucede? Que tiene?" pregunto acercándose a ella y quitando algunos estorbosos mechones de su cara "díganme que pasa" exigió de nuevo, le tomó una mano a Hermione haciéndola respirar de nuevo y dándole una calma y hacia unas horas había perdido.

"lo que sucede es que le han robado a Andy" dijo Ginny casi sin respirar con los ojos fuertemente apretados

"y quien es Andy?" pregunto Draco arto de que le hablaran de tantas cosas sin decirle nada.

"tu hijo" termino Harry

**-0-**

aquí termine.. y pss lo hise asi para q epueda qedarse picadas y lean el proximo cap.. jejeje.. bueno las dejo se cuidan. Reviews no lo olviden, y dedicadoa todos los que leen este fic..)!

atte: shirrunguiIs)


	7. nos volvemos a hablar

Jelow! Aquí io aguein!8-) bueno. Espero qeles guste.. sale ratitoO!.. bye disfruten!

-0-

Draco había salido de la habitación al balcón, no sabía que pensar estaba realmente confundido, Hermione se iba y regresaba 4 años después con hijo y de el, dios que tanto se había perdido donde había estado todo ese tiempo, trataba de razonar eso pero le era difícil, ni el aire que ahora entraba con mas facilidad por su nariz y recorría sus pulmones, tratando de liberar con cada exhalación sus ideas, ninguna era buena.

Que se suponía que debería hacer ahora, despertar a Hermione y decirle que la amaba a pesar de haberle ocultado tremendo regalo de la vida que el deseaba con cada célula de su ser. O debería correr lejos de la casa encontrar al pequeño y alejarlo de su madre, o probablemente solo huir sin querer saber nada ni de el pequeño ni de ella.

Ponerse en su lugar también sonaba como una idea tentadora, pero, como hacerlo "okay pensemos, quiero tener unos estudios muggles solo por deseo personal, y dejar a mi pareja actual no suena muy bien, pero es mi sueño y pretendo lograrlo, me doy cuenta que estoy embaraza de aquel hermoso ser que es mi pareja y no se que hacer, regresar tal ves, mínimo decirle hacerle saber, que me detendría, no nadie", Draco seguía pensando fuera, donde solo el ruido de los coches que pasaban por aquella calle le podía sacar de sus pensamientos.

-0-

"Harry" llamó Ginny "no veo ningún avance, y seguimos sin saber de Andy" dijo preocupada acercándose a Harry para abrasarle con gesto de necesidad

"no te preocupes, aunque duela reconocerlo, Malfoy lo encontrara, yo no sabría como hacerlo"contesto acongojado

"Hermione no mejora, pobre debe estar muy angustiada, ojala que nos perdone por haberle llamado a Malfoy" Harry sonrío

"nos lo agradecerá" abrazo fuertemente a Ginny.

-0-

Hermione no lo había pasado mejor, había estado teniendo feos sueños acerca del robó de su hijo, veía como su hijo jugaba desde lejos y un hombre enmascarado de cabellos platinados se acercaba a el y lo agarraba para irse corriendo con el en brazos mientras el pequeño lloraba descontrolado buscando a su madre, que no podía moverse del lugar donde se encontraba.

Ella intentaba correr pero sus piernas complemente no respondían, un tremenda desesperación le llenaba el alma, hasta que sintió como un tibio calor le embargaba y le tranquilizaba de una manera sorprendente. Sabía de quien se trataba Draco aparecía en esa maldita pesadilla de la que quería despertar dándole el apoyo que necesitaba, traía con el a su pequeño hijo. Dándole un sueño en paz y un descaso enorme.

-0-

Ginny volvió con Hermione tratando de hacerla reaccionar

"herm… vamos amiga despierta tu hijo te necesita y Draco también…"en realidad era preocupante ya llevaba varias horas ahí acostada sin reaccionar, almenos ya no sudaba ni se veía angustiada "vamos amiga despierta" como si hubiera usado magia en ella Hermione empezó a despertar "herm.. herm… despertaste…"

-0-

Draco seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos ya tenia bastante tiempo afuera y seguía sin saber que hacer, pensaba que la mejor forma de arreglar eso era hablando con ella, aunque también lo mejor seria buscar al pequeño y después aclarar, no sabia, eran tantas cosas y no sabia como acomodarlas para que sonaran bien y fuera mas sencillo entenderlas para poder arreglar las cosas.

"por que Hermione, por que son las cosas tan difíciles, por que no me dijiste?" dijo en voz baja pero entendibles, con intención de que sus palabras se las llevara el viento

"por miedo" contesto alguien a sus espaldas, Hermione había salido, tenia que hablarlo con el tenia que decírselo de alguna manera, si lo aceptaba se quedaría y si no , lo mejor seria irse, pero no quería adelantarse a nada.

Draco la veía sin entender aun lo que sucedía, pidiendo respuestas con la mirada.

"por miedo a ti, por miedo a todos…" no sabia como explicarlo, tomo aire lentamente, intentando llenar sus pulmones para seguir hablando "esto no lo planeé, estaba asustada, perdóname, tenia miedo a que no lo quisieras, y después, Draco, después me encontró y me amenazaron, con hacerle daño y yo no, no soportaría eso, estaba sola, no sabia que hacer tu padre a pesar de todo es mas fuerte que yo y no estaba solo, y yo si y no supe que hacer…"respiro nuevamente soltando una silenciosa lagrima mientras escondía su cara tras su manos y el pelo que caía revuelto sobre su cara.

Draco estaba asombrado por la manera en que había reaccionado Hermione, ósea que no le había dicho nada por culpa de su padre, su padre maldita la hora en que tuvo que ser un Malfoy. Ahora no podía estar con su hijo y no lo había disfrutado por tres fabulosos años todo lo que se había perdido, un coraje inmenso le invadió

"pero por que, sabías que si me hablabas si tan solo me hubieras dicho algo yo hubiera ido y hubiera puesto quien sea en su lugar! " grito enojado

"perdóname, estaba amenazada, no quería que le hicieran daño a Andy y no quería que te hicieran daño a ti, Draco sabes que te quiero que te amo con toda mi alma…"

"eso es amar para ti! Ocultarme que tienes un hijo mío… y esperar a estar en apuros para hacérmelo saber, esperar a esto para que yo lo sepa!" Estaba realmente enojado.

-0-

Harry escucho los gritos que venían de afuera, se asomo y vio a Draco rojo de coraje golpeando el cerco del balcón, quiso salir pero Ginny no lo dejo.

"déjalos se arreglaran, no te preocupes"

"Ginny si no salgo la golpeara"

"no lo ara, la quiere, solo esta algo confundido solo necesitan hablar" Harry la miro desconfiado "vamos serviré té lo necesitaremos"

-0-

"respondeme Hermione Granger por que no fuiste capas de decírmelo" termino tomándola por los hombros y zangoloteándola fuerte mente.

Hermione no sabia que decir el tenia la razón, tenía los ojos rojos y la cara hinchada por llorar

"perdóname, no sabia lo que hacia" contesto con la poca voz que le podía salir llorando amargamente dejándose en los brazos de Draco, que lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarla en señal de apoyo.

"no, discúlpame tu a mi tienes razón no podías hacer nada, estaba sola y amenazada la verdad es que yo no hubiera hecho nada en tu lugar" y la abrazo tan fuerte tratando de redimir todo le tiempo que no habían estado juntos.

-0-

Lucius descansaba en su habitación, sin preocuparse de lo que el pequeño pudiera hacerle a la casa, lo tenia ahí para asustar a Granger y alejarla de su hijo, cuando el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar, poniéndolo de mal humor.

"malditos aparatos muggles…" se quejo tomando el aparto entre sus manos "bueno?"

"padre… a pasado algo maravilloso" decía un excitado Draco

"que?" no sabia que era pero ese tono no le agrada en lo mas absoluto, no sabia donde se encontraba, pero no era buena tanta felicidad.

"eres abuelo" contesto Draco, Lucius sintió como un balde de agua fría caía lenta y copiosamente sobre el, 'bien ahora que aria'

"padre? Te sucede…"

"no hijo este que felicidad, sabes salio algo creo que me tendré que ir, bye" y colgó el teléfono. "por dios se lo dijo… maldita sea!" Guardo sus cosas con ayuda de su varita y salio a buscar al pequeño en la 'no muy grande casa de su hijo'

salio de la habitación encontrándose con lo que jamás pensó encontrarse el pasillo estaba derrumbado completamente, camino hasta llegar a la sala donde Andy descansaba en el piso con varios botes de café tirados alrededor, bañado en café y la sala cayéndose, literalmente, en pedazos. Maldijo de nuevo y tomo al pequeño en los brazos para salir de la casa pensando en el mejor lugar donde ocultarse.

-0-

"me a colgado" dijo extrañado a Harry que estaba con el esperando a Ginny y Hermione que se cambiaban para salir a buscar al pequeño

"ya estamos, veámonos" dijo Ginny tomándose del brazo de Harry

"primero iré a mi casa a cambiarme y a recoger lo necesario, será sencillo encontrarlo si no han ido lejos, cosa que no creo"

"haces bien en no creerlo, ese niño es un demonio" dijo Ginny pensando en sus anticonceptivos

"te acompaño" dijo Hermione tímidamente.

-0-

mientras Harry y Ginny buscaban algo en el parque Hermione y Draco se dirigieron a su casa. Le ayudo a bajar del coche y se dirigieron a la puerta de roble y Draco la abrió.

"PERO QUE RAYOS…!"

-0-

bueno se que no lo han esperado pero aquiI staa! Ejejejjejeje ia terminado mi super ultra nuevo cap.. que espero les guste, y si tienen algun comentario o ayuda se los agradeceria muchoO!.. ) jejejeje creo necesitarla, gracias por sus reviews me ilucinan mil.. jjejeje.. bueno.. io me retiro reviews no lo olviden.. jajjaja. Byee! Se cuidan


	8. un feliz final

_Hola! Jeje.. les tengo una super noticia pero primer les pido perdon por el super erro que cometi en el capitulo anterior, se supone que Draco no sabe que su papa rapto al niño, Hermione no le habia dicho nada.. deberas perdon quewerwensa..:S jejeje, buyeno lastra noticia es que este es el ultimo cap..D y espero que lo disfruten! muchiO! muchiO! . me tarde siglos escribiendolo, y creo que el fina el desilucionador :Smil gracias aaaa..:_

_**Sra. Malfoy #1, libert, terry moon** (que creo que qisite dejar un review pero algo te lo impidio como a mi a un fic..s), **monik moony, maridan, y a los que lo ayan leido tmb**..) mil gracias, espeor escribir un fic nuevo, llamado "que hago" pero apenas esta en proceso de creación bueno ahí alfinal les vuelvo a decir algo mas, a ver que se me ocur_re

-0-

"PERO QUE RAYOS!..." grito Draco sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, su casa completamente destruida, paredes y sillones manchado se café, no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. Hermione solo observaba la reacción de Draco y pensaba como ayudarlo. Mientras Draco seguía en shock sin poder mover un solo músculo, Hermione saco su varita y silenciosamente trato de mejorar el lugar a punta de varita. Cuando termino llevo de la mano a Draco aun shokeado a la que suponía era la sala, y se dirigió en busca de la cocina donde preparo un te para dárselo.

"oye esto lo podemos arreglar no te preocupes" trato de tranquilizarle Hermione, sin que diera resultado "amm… tu tranquilízate todo tiene arreglo ya veras…" lo acomodo en el sillón como si de un pequeño se tratase y comenzó a limpiar mas profundamente la casa. Termino una hora después, si que las varitas hacían maravillas.

Ya terminado todo fue a la sala y se encontró con un Draco placidamente dormido, sonrió al volver en la nube de recuerdos que le hacía envolverse la imagen que tenia frente a ella, se sentó y acomodo la cabes de Draco en sus piernas.

"te extrañaba"susurro mientras acariciaba su cabello y le acomodaba los mechones que estaban fuera de su lugar.

Realmente lo extrañaba siglos sin verlo ni sentirlo con ella, lo necesitaba y negarlo era ya una tontería, era difícil pensar que ella podía sola con Andy, y pensar que el tendría que crecer sin su padre, que por una estupida idea de su abuelo no lo podría conocer, se reclamaba a si misma por no haber seguido sus instintos de madre y haberlo hablado con Draco desde el principio, por no haber esperado unos cuantos años a estudiar lo que quería, por haber sido lo suficientemente cobarde para solo huir con la carga mas grande que jamas imagino. Ahora estaba ahí, con su hijo perdido con el hombre que amaba en shock y a pesar de estar acompañada por el, se sentía tan sola y miserable.

-0-

Bien, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba huyendo de casa de su hijo con su nieto en brazos, sin saber a donde ir, jamás se hubiera imaginado el mismo en tremendo lío, había subido al autobús noctámbulo, conociendo a su hijo, sabía que no querría la ayuda de nadie, el mismo lo buscaría y lo enfretaria, y no sabría que hacer pero eso no importaba aun, ya pensaría que le diría a su hijo en su momento. Sintió un tibio aliento en su pecho bajo la visto y vio al pequeño acurrucarse en el, llevar su dedito a la boca y comenzar a chuparlo, tan indefenso, tan infantil, tan ingenuo, tan pequeño. Le recordó a Draco cuando era pequeño, y los deseas de cuidarlo cuando el había nacido, ahora lo recordaba, que diablos hacia en ese momento, ahora lo sabia estaba tan equivocado al pensar que alejar a Draco de su hijo.

Pasaría una noche en el caldero chorriante y regresaría con su hijo con la excusa de que, había encontrado al niño, con un extraño si eso haría. Bajo en el callejo Diagon dirigiéndose al caldero cuando fue interceptado por alguien.

"oh! Que bien Lucius Malfoy, a quien e estado buscando, justo cuando se te necesita" esa persona que Lucius aun no reconocía. Pero empezaba a temer por su nieto.

"quien eres y que quieres?" fue lo único que salio de su boca

"que ya no reconoces a los viejos amigos, que decepción Lucius, pensé que el aprecio hacia los amigos jamás se olvidaba" dijo con un ligero tono burlón. "o es que tienes miedo a lo que ahora te niegas haber sido?" pregunto acercando su mano al brazo izquierdo de Lucius (n/a es el izquierdo vdd, donde tienen la marca?) Lucius sintió el ardor en su brazo, donde la marca tenebrosa seguía estando. Lucius abrió los ojos como platos, sabía exactamente lo que quería ese hombre y lo conocía.

"Byrnes"

"bueno, que mas da, encontraste a tu nieto, eso es lo mejor, eres realmente rápido, mejor aun podrá ser educado como estábamos planeando y nuestro señor podrá renacer" sonrío de una manera que a Lucius le asusto, no había pensado en eso, y era vdd, necesitaban a su nieto para la reencarnación de el señor tenebroso, un niño marcado por el poder, que aun no nacía en el, pero que un día tendría. Intentando pensar rápido, y buscando la mejor excusa para salir de ese pequeño gran percance que había surgido, tapo a su nieto tratando de ocultarlo.

"bueno si, y mas si uno mismo lo hace todo, no me gusta que halla errores, menos tratándose del nuevo señor tenebroso" dijo intentando sonar seguro

"que bien, aun mejor, nos hemos cambiado de escondite las mazmorras de aquel castillo abandonado ya no nos sirve…"

"bueno eso no es lo que interesa, por ahora me quedare con el pequeño aquí solo por hoy, para conseguirle ropas adecuadas al niño, mañana mismo voy para allá"

"me parece bien, pero me quedare contigo, escondido claro" a Lucius no le pareció en nada la idea, pero no podía negarse si quería seguir vivo y mas si quería seguir con el niño en su poder para regresarlo a sus padres.

"me parece perfecto, nos vemos" termino la charla entrando al caldero.

Dejo al pequeño en la cama bien arropado, y comenzó a buscar hoja y papel, para mandar una nota a su hijo para que fuera inmediatamente a buscar a su hijo y evitarle es futuro que evidentemente no era nada grato para el niño, encontró un pequeño pedacito de papel, saco inmediatamente de su pluma de la túnica y comenzó a escribir una corta nota, que le dijera a su hijo que fuera por el niño lo antes posible.

Termino y salio de la habitación en busca de un lechuza, dando ordenes de salir por una ventana totalmente contraria a la de el, y dándosela al dependiente para evitar cualquier clase de sospecha.

-0-

Hermione había salido al patio a despejarse un rato en lo que Draco despertaba, el aire fresco siempre le hacía bien, fuera cual fuese el problema que tuviera.

Mientras tanto dentro Draco seguía inconsciente hasta el momento en que un lechuza había llegado quien sabe como dentro de la casa y se había posado en el pecho de Draco dando suaves picotazos a la mano del susodicho, intentando despertarlo.

Siento un leve pellisco en su mano haciéndolo reaccionar, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero era bueno despertar se sentia en parte liberado pero una preocupación opacaba esa libertad adquirida sabe por que. Miro a la lechuza que estaba posada sobre el, esta extencio su patita con un pequeñísimo trozo de pape, con extremo cuidado y muchísima dificultad Draco desato el pedacito de papel. Leyendo inmediatamente el contenido de este.

_Draco:_

_Yo tengo a tu hijo, ven al caldero rápidamente el corre peligro. _

Draco brinco del sofá y no veía a Hermione, pero si su hijo corría peligro Hermione podía esperar. Tomo su abrigo y entro en la chimenea tirando polos flu a esta y gritando caldero chorrienate. Salio disparado por la chimenea del lugar, pero eso no le importo el tiempo era oro, no sabia que pasaba pero no quería averiguarlo se dirigió a donde estaba el señor dependiente

"buenas noches, la habitación de Lucius Malfoy?"

"quien lo busca?"

"su hijo"contesto algo apurado

"oh, habitación 13 segundo piso" contesto sonriente

"gracias" y salio del lugar a la habitación

subió las escaleras apurado casi corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación con un numero 13 gastado y oxidado. Toco de manera insistente, hasta que su padre abrió la puerta.

"vamos entra rápido" dijo en un susurro Lucius a su hijo dejándole el espacio suficiente para que el entrara a la habitación.

"padre, donde esta mi hijo!" pregunto

"si, aquí esta, amm… discúlpame hijo, te amo, y también amo a mi nieto dile a her… Hermione que me di cuenta que soy un estupido egoísta, pero que no volveré a acercarme jamás, vete rápido sin que nadie te vea, pero ya!" dijo tomando al pequeño en sus brazos, acomodándolo en los brazos de Draco y tapándolo con la túnica "anda rápido" salieron del lugar hasta la chimenea.

"gracias padre, espero verte pronto por la casa" se despidió Draco. Estaba apunto de entrar en ella cuando un portazo se escucho haciéndolos voltear, un hombre encapuchado estaba ahí.

"vamos vete ya!" Draco obedeció de inmediato dejando a su padre que se enfrentaba al encapuchado.

-0-

después de haber estado afuera haberse relajado y despejado su mente para continuar con Draco y buscar a su hijo. Cuando entro en busca de Draco para asegurarse que el estaba mejor, no lo había encontrado, subió a las habitaciones de arriba intentando encontrarlo pero no ni las luces de el. Eso le hizo desesperarse.

Que rayos pensaba, ni siquiera sabia como era Andy como esperaba encontrarlo el solo. Se sentó desperada en la sala pensando que seria bueno hacer. Cuando escucho un fuerte ruedo frente a ella, levanto su mirada encontrándose con el tirado en el suelo y con un bulto en sus manos.

"Draco pero que?" se quedo mudo al ver lo que Draco destapaba, unos ojillos brillantes y rebosantes de alegría

"mama?" dijo el pequeño sonriendo "mama!" repitió. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, unas lagrimas se asomaron en ellos, sin poder evitarlo.

"si bebe mama!" logro contestarle al niño, con un ligero temblor en la voz, tenia sus manos tapando su boca sin contener la emoción, no sabia si ir con el, o quedarse donde estaba, sin contenerse mas, se levanto del sofá y corrió asta donde estaban, Draco le había ayudado a levantarse, y el pequeño se sacudía como si fuera un perrito divertido, Hermione lo tomo en sus brazos. "donde estabas corazón, te extrañe tanto, estaba tan preocupada por ti, gracias Draco gracias, no se que…" pero no pudo continuar estaba ahogándose con sus propias lagrimas y se había refugiado en su pecho con el niño en sus brazos"

Draco no sabía como reaccionar la abrazo tratando de transmitir seguridad, esa seguridad que ella había perdido en esos años en que no se habían tenido.

"no te preocupes, sabes que siempre estaré para ustedes, jamás los dejaría solos, jamás"

otro sonido bastante fuerte los saco de ese tierno momento, ambos muchachos voltearon a ver al causante de tal interrupción, y vieron a Lucius Malfoy tirado en el piso con las ropas maltratadas y magulladuras en su cetrina piel. Hermione no pudo evitar el intentar esconderse tras Draco asustada por la presencia de aquel hombre que alguna ves le había amenazado con acabar con la vida de su pequeño hijo.

"padre! Pero que te a pasado?" Draco se había adelantado para ayudarle a su padre a ponerse en pie "estas bien?" pregunto angustiado

"si estoy bien hijo" contesto, pero su vista estaba sobre aquella muchacha que lo veía temerosa protegiendo a su hijo con sus brazos, y con aquella mirada que dejaban en claro que si el intentaba hacerle daño a su hijo se la vería con una leona que defendiera con uñas a dientes a su hijo. "amm, quería disculparme contigo" termino diciendo a Hermione.

"disculpa por que?" pregunto Draco extrañado pero siendo ignorado completamente.

"yo quería lo mejor para mi hijo, y tu misma debes saber que es eso, sabes lo que es tener un hijo y querer lo mejor para el, quería protegerlo, pero ahora entiendo que esa no es la mejor manera, estuve apunto de negarle el placer de educar y tener la mayor alegría del mundo, un hijo, que lo es todo, por eso estoy de nuevo aquí pidiéndote mis mas sinceras disculpas, también se que lo mejor eres tu, estaba siego por todos aquellos prejuicios con los que fui educado, y admiro a mi hijo por haber tenido el valor de hacer lo que el pensaba, y no ser igual a los demás, tener su propia opinión y ser el nada mas." La sinceridad en la mirada de Lucius hizo creer a Hermione que todo aquello no era mas que pura verdad. Se relajo considerablemente, pero sin perder la guardia, solo por si acaso, Hermione le hizo saber que su perdón era aceptado con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y una limpia sonrisa, que deslumbro a ambos hombres.

"acaso me perdí de algo?" pregunto Draco

"no de nada, solo que ahora tu padre y yo al fin nos entendemos" contestó.

"oh"Draco seguía sin entender, pero eso le hacia feliz "pues yo también tengo algo que decir, y no pienso dejar ir la oportunidad que tengo ahora" respiro profundamente, sintiendo los nervios que siente un adolescente en su primera cita "Hermione, sabes desde hace tiempo, que te amo, de una manera que no sabría decirte, tienes un hijo maravilloso del cual me siento orgulloso por haber sido lo bastante entupido como para olvidar el hechizo anticonceptivo y haber creado tal bendición, sé que no me perdonaría el dejarte ir con valioso tesoro de mi lado, te extrañe lo admito, como nunca pensé extrañar a nadie, te soñé incontables veces y despertaba por la noches preguntándome el por que de tu largo silencio y no me importa ya eso, esta en el pasado y ahí debe quedarse no me interesa ya, lo único importante ahora para mi es el presente un presente contigo no sin ti, y todo esto te lo digo, para saber si… si te gustaría compartir un presente y un futuro incierto pero conmigo?" termino, hincándose frente e ella y sacando quien sabe de donde un hermoso anillo con un esmeralda, Hermione lo veía atónita mientras el pequeño Andy llegaba a la tierna imagen y le quitaba de las manos a Draco el anillo y preguntaba que era.

Lucius río ante tal escena fue por el pequeño regreso la sortija a la mano de Draco y se retiro de aquel lugar con el niño en brazos.

"entonces que, te casarías conmigo?" insistió Draco sonriéndole mas abiertamente, Hermione atino a asentir, dejando que le colocara la sortija para después darle ese beso tan esperado y ansiado.

-0-

"y mami?" preguntaba un pequeño rubio a un igual pero de mayor edad

"mami?.. pues esta con tu papi, arreglando asuntos que quedaron inconclusos hace tiempo" contesto "chocolatina?" le ofreció

"sii" contesto feliz, a la oferta que el señor le daba

-0-

se separaron no por gusto si no por la falta de aire. En realidad necesitaba esa calidez.

Se miraron con esa luz de esperanza que hacia mucho no sentían, que hacia mucho no veían, sabían, que solos no estaban tenia a Andy y ahora a Lucius para estar con ellos y comparte una vida hermosa. Lo sabían, con esos pensamientos decidieron ir a las cocinas donde Lucius y Andy compartían una chocolatina y ser felices por siempre

-0-

_e ahí el fin.. buaH!.. que tirste no fue lo que me esperaba, pero pss.. mi cerebro ya no daba mas, perdon pero el próximo ser mejor..;) tengo otro fic, si qieren leer y ustedes diganme si vale la pena quebrarme la cabeza, con el. Sii? Bueno espero sus reviewes! Jejej y perdon por tadarme siglo! D se cuidan!.. y ahí la vemos chicaS! Que esto no se acaba!.D_

_atte _

_maGda shirrunguis..:)_


End file.
